swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Odan-Urr
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Jedi Academy Training Manual Affiliations: The Jedi Until the time of the Jedi Purge, the teachings of one Jedi impact the Order greatly and form the foundation of The Jedi Code, and that is Master Odan-Urr. Although he does not create the Code, his research and meditations on its philosophies and texts influence the countless Jedi that follow him. Odan-Urr trains as an apprentice five thousand years before the Battle of Yavin. Rather than spend his time honing his Lightsaber skills or techniques to use The Force, he pores over ancient texts and researches The Force. Only when Master Ooroo implores him to step away from his studies does he reluctantly do so. One instance sends Odan-Urr on a mission to the Koros System to help Empress Teta end a civil war between her government and a group of Kirrek rebels. With the assistance of the empress's Jedi advisor, Memit Nadill, Odan-Urr uses the Battle Meditation techniques to defeat the rebels and negotiate a treaty with them. Unfortunately for Odan-Urr, he is not able to return to his studies, as he is assigned to the Koros System to continue assisting Empress Teta in strengthening her alliance of seven worlds. During his time there, he and Memit Nadill rescue two young siblings, Jori Daragon and Dav Daragon, from assassins. Little does he know that the two children would eventually bring much hardship and devastation to the Republic after bringing The Sith Empire into contact with The Old Republic by accident. Odan-Urr is unable to stop the onslaught, forcing Master Ooroo to forfeit his life to guarantee victory. Afterward, Odan-Urr returns to the libraries of Ossus to continue his research. During this time, he ascends to the rank of Jedi Master and leads the Jedi assembly for six hundred years. Many of his teachings are passed along to generations of Jedi Masters. Although his life is filled with successes and misfortunes, the legacy and principles that Odan-Urr leaves behind influence all Jedi who follow him and help to shape The Jedi Order into a stronger organization. Odan-Urr Encounters Most of the time, Odan-Urr is entrenched in the Great Jedi Library on Ossus, where he can be found reading documents. Although reluctant to peel himself away at first, he can offer some piece of knowledge or advice to the heroes or help them locate the information they seek. He might even go so far as to call in a favor to help them along, mainly as a way for him to return to his studies as quickly as possible. Odan-Urr Statistics (CL 16) Medium Draethos Jedi 9/Jedi Knight 4/Jedi Master 3 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 8, Strong in the Force Initiative: '''+8; '''Senses: Improved Sense Force (Can Sense Force as a Move Action), Low-Light Vision,' 'Perception: +10 Languages: Arkanian, Basic, Draethos Defenses Reflex Defense: 31 (Flat-Footed: 31), Fortitude Defense: 30, Will Defense: 32; Deflect Hit Points: 85, Damage Threshold: 30; Force Recovery Immune: Fear effects Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Lightsaber +18 (2d8+9) Ranged: By Weapon +16 Base Attack Bonus: +16, Grab: '''+15 '''Attack Options: Improved Disarm, Weapon Finesse Special Actions: Adept Negotiator, Battle Meditation, Clear Mind, Melee Defense, Serenity, Skilled Advisor Force Power Suite (Use the Force +19): Farseeing, Force Slam, Rebuke (2), Sever Force, Vital Transfer Force Secrets: Multitarget Power, Quicken Power Force Techniques: Force Point Recovery, Improved Sense Force Species Traits (Draethos): Natural Telepath, Natural Armor (+1), Bonus Feat (Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons)), Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 9, Dexterity 11, Constitution 10, Intelligence 13, Wisdom 14, Charisma 12 'Talents: Adept Negotiator, Battle Meditation, Clear Mind, Deflect, Equilibrium, Force Persuasion, Force Recovery, Skilled Advisor, Weapon Specialization (Lightsabers) Feats: Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Improved Defenses, Improved Disarm, Melee Defense, Skill Focus (Knowledge (Galactic Lore)), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Strong in the Force, Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Lightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Endurance +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +19, Use the Force +19 (May substitute for Persuasion checks) Possessions: Lightsaber (Self-Built), Holocron, Jedi Robes, Various Scrolls Category:Draethos